


Stars of Valour

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caspian never got tired of spending time on the deck of his ship watching the stars do their nightly dance in the sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars of Valour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenmidalah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmidalah/gifts).



> Written for Fandom Stocking 2013.

Caspian never got tired of spending time on the deck of his ship watching the stars do their nightly dance in the sky. The most amazing thing about this – to him and his companion – was that the stars were never doing the same thing every night. Each time they were out here, they were watching new dances and new stories being created among them.

He lowered his eyes from the sky to drop a kiss on his companions head, tightening his arms around her. As much as he loved and respected the stars and the star creatures within them, none of them meant as much to him as the young woman in his arms.

“Any regrets?” she murmured, tilting her head back so that she could look into his face.

“Only that I was blind and almost let you go,” Caspian admitted. The pain that had reached up to choke him when he realized Lucy was leaving and that he might never see her again had been worse than any pain from battle he’d ever experienced.

“But the Star’s Daughter…”

“Was a beautiful creature that was not meant for me. My heart already belonged to this redheaded Queen that I knew.”

Lucy smiled at him and Caspian would swear to anyone who listened that her smiles were more dear to him than any stars.

“Besides, it was really Edmund that she was drawn to and not me. She thought it was me because I am the current King. After she found out that Edmund was _King_ Edmund, well, a great many things began to make sense.” He took a deep breath. “Lucy, would you have really left me?”

Her eyes saddened and she nodded. “For the safety and happiness of you and the well-being of Narnia, I would have left my heart and returned to my world. Once a Queen of Narnia, always a Queen of Narnia. Protecting Narnia and the King was what honor and duty were requiring of me to do.” She lifted her hand to his face. “It would have killed me to do so – to be apart from you – but I would have done it because I was thinking about what was going to be in your best interest.”

“As King.”

“As man, then King,” Lucy corrected him. “While your happiness is tied to how well Narnia prospers, my concern was first as the girl for the man. I wanted to do what would make you happy, Caspian. When I saw the way you looked at Star’s Daughter and she looked at you… well, I would have broken my own heart to safeguard yours.”

“You would have taken my heart and my soul away with you, Lucy,” he said softly. “It would have been a dark day, indeed, for Caspian if you had entered that water to return to your own world.”

“Narnia,” Lucy shook her head. “Narnia is my own world. The world I came here from seems like the wisps from a long remembered dream. I have always known that this was where I belong. Aslan just waited for me to have the realization on my own. He wouldn’t make the decision for me – though he wanted me to leave even less than I did.”

Caspian nodded and looked down into her face. “He guides us, but will not make the decisions for us. It must have pained him, knowing that he couldn’t urge his favorite daughter in any direction.”

“It had to be my own understanding and my own desire,” she agreed. “I needed to be willing to let go completely of the other world and let the pieces of myself come finally together in the one place that has always been my true place.”

“I’m glad that Edmund stayed with you, as well.”

“So am I. Susan and Peter will be fine in the world that they were born into, and at the end of all things, perhaps we will see them again.” She wrapped her arms around him again and laid her head against his chest. “I, on the other hand, am where I belong – in the world that is a part of me with the husband that I have loved for a very long time.”

“As I love you, my valiant lioness.”


End file.
